Faith
by LE McMurray
Summary: You have to trust us.'


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I was watching Secrets and it occurred to me if Teal'c had not stood and stared around and opened the Stargate they would have got Sha're back to Earth. So this story appeared. Enjoy

* * *

Sha're started to droop as they walked quickly to the pyramid that housed the Stargate. Her child seemed to becoming heavier with each step while Daniel was practically pulling her along so they could get to Earth.

"Dan'iel," she cried, "I must rest."

Daniel turned seeing her look exhausted he frowned, "I'm sorry. I didn't think."

Quickly he slipped his arms around her lifting her easily. Daniel had always been able to carry her and even with the child she was still quite light. Sha're rested her head against his shoulder feeling safe in his arms.

They reached the pyramid and Daniel gently set her down, guiding her into the chamber where the Stargate sat in front of them.

"Teal'c dial us up," Daniel ordered suddenly hearing the ominous sound of a ship approaching. He frowned feeling Sha're pulling away from him, "Sha're, what's wrong."

Her eyes flashed, "My Lord comes for me."

Teal'c pulled out his zat and prepared it to fire Daniel stopped him quickly turning to Sha're.

"Sha're, fight this thing," he pleaded as he caught her face in his hands, "You have to hold on, a little longer, please!"

Her head dropped, "Dan'iel?" she looked up at him fearfully.

"Its okay, it's gone now," he soothed.

Sha're was breathing heavily before she cried out in pain, "Dan'iel!! Dan'iel!!"

"Teal'c I think she just went into labour," Daniel cried catching her, "Dial us up."

"The Goa'uld's return may have induced it. We must leave here," Teal'c said as he noticed the rings starting to engage.

"Then dial," Daniel snapped.

Teal'c finished the address and sent the signal before helping Daniel move Sha're to the Gate. Just as they were about to step through the rings sent down a Goa'uld and several Jaffa.

"Halt," Heru-Ur yelled but Teal'c pulled the others through the Gate.

x

"Close the Iris, "Daniel yelled gently lowering Sha're to the ramp, "Get Dr Fraiser."

Ferretti came flying into the Gateroom, "Daniel, Teal'c what the hell?"

"Stop staring and get Janet," Daniel snapped before turning back to Sha're, "It's alright, I'm here sweetheart. I'm right here."

Her contraction ended and Sha're leaned back breathing hard relaxing into his arms as Daniel gently stroked her hair whispering reassurances to her.

"Daniel," Janet called as she entered, "What's…" she trailed off seeing Sha're heavily pregnant lying against Daniel.

"She's in labour Janet," Daniel said softly, "We have to take her to the infirmary."

Janet nodded, "Okay, Sha're I'm Janet. Now I'm sending Major Ferretti to get a wheelchair for you. When did her waters break?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Daniel replied his fingers caught in Sha're's hair.

"Then we'll walk to meet it," Janet said, "Ready?"

Sha're nodded and with their help she started to slowly walk through the corridors. Under normal circumstances she would have been fascinated by this new place but now she was concentrating on each step. Ferretti met them with the wheelchair.

"Your chariot my lady," he joked making Daniel and Janet smile slightly as she looked at him confused but she gratefully relaxed into the chair as another contraction hit her.

"You have to breathe through the pain Sha're," Janet told her showing her.

Sha're's hand gripped Daniel's while she did as Janet showed her. They finally made it to the infirmary and Janet got Sha're into a clean gown.

"Okay Daniel," Janet said, "You are going to get changed as well."

"But…"

"No arguments," Janet cut him off quickly, "We've got quite a while before the baby comes so I want you to get cleaned up. You're not being in my infirmary covered in that much grime."

"I shall stay with Sha're," Teal'c offered.

Daniel sighed and leaned over to kiss Sha're's forehead, "I'll be back very quickly."

* * *

"Okay Teal'c I need you to say that again," Jack said as he stood with Sam who was listening in.

"We discovered Sha're on Abydos," Teal'c repeated patiently for his shocked friend, "Pregnant and she is now in the infirmary in labour."

"Where's Daniel?" Sam asked.

"He is in the infirmary," Teal'c replied, "He is helping her through this."

"I've never been good at maths," Jack said, "But the kid is…"

"The child of Apophis," Teal'c said grimly.

"Is Daniel…okay?" Jack asked.

"At the moment he is more worried about his wife than anything," Teal'c said, "Unfortunately once the child is born the Goa'uld within her shall reawaken."

Jack looked at Sam who nodded and slipped away to get Hammond.

"Teal'c I want to talk to Doc Fraiser," Jack said.

"Of course."

Jack waited as Teal'c took the phone to Janet.

"Colonel?" Janet said shortly, "I am slightly busy at the moment."

"How long till Sha're gives birth?" Jack got straight to the point.

"I'd say we've got quite a while," Janet said, "Her contractions are still very erratic and far between."

"We've got enough time to get back?" Jack asked.

"Possibly," Janet said, "But babies have a way of deciding they're coming despite the schedule."

"Okay doc," Jack frowned, "Look, Carter's talking with Hammond about this. Let me talk to Daniel so you can get back to work."

He waited as the phone was passed along again.

"Hi Jack," Daniel answered softly.

"Danny," Jack said cheerfully, "Hear you may have found your smile."

Daniel gave a soft laugh, "Sha're's here. Look Jack…"

"I know," Jack stopped him, "We'll be back as soon as possible."

"What about the President?"

"This is more important," Jack told his friend, "Look let me say hi to Sha're before things get a little crazy."

He heard Daniel explaining to Sha're about the phone before, "Hello?" the confused voice of Daniel's wife sounded in his ear.

"Nice to hear your voice Sha're," Jack said, "Keep him calm and I'll be back pretty soon. Just trust us, okay?"

"I trust you," Sha're said softly before she cried out in pain.

"Jack, we've got to go," Daniel took the phone back.

"Give me back to Teal'c," Jack said.

"Yes O'Neill," the Jaffa rumbled.

"Okay Teal'c here's the plan in case I don't get back in time."

x

"Sha're you have to breathe," Daniel reminded her wincing in pain as she squeezed his hand tightly.

"I am breathing," she snapped before crying out, "Dan'iel."

"It's okay," he whispered into her hair as her contraction subsided.

"You're doing fine Sha're," Janet told her, "But there's still quite a while to go."

"Good," she murmured.

"You're probably the first person I've ever heard say that about labour," Janet laughed.

"They did not have something waiting to take over their body," Sha're said bitterly.

"Sha're, you have to trust us," Daniel whispered gently mopping her brow, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I am so scared," she whispered to him, "What if you cannot remove her from me?"

"We will," Daniel told her determinedly.

"You must believe us Sha're," Teal'c added bringing her some ice chips, "Once the child is born we shall remove the Goa'uld from within you."

Sha're's dark eyes fixed on the former First Prime, the man who had stolen her from her home and husband, the man who had chosen her to be shown to Apophis, "I believe you Teal'c."

"Sha're, you should have a while before your next contraction," Janet said, "I want you to relax. I'll be back in a little bit. Teal'c I need to talk to you."

Teal'c nodded to Sha're and left with Janet leaving them.

"Alone at last," Daniel smiled at her.

Sha're smiled at him, "I am sorry my husband."

"For what?" he wiped her brow.

"For not being strong enough to stop Apophis making me pregnant," she dropped her eyes.

"Sha're," he soothed, "This wasn't your fault and as much as I hate that this has happened to you I'm glad that it means you're here with me."

Sha're smiled at him as he moved to kiss her pulling him closer deepening the kiss taking comfort from him.

"We're having a baby," Daniel reminded her, "Just hold onto to me and I'll hold right back onto you."

"Will you do something for me?" Sha're asked softly.

"Anything," Daniel smiled at her.

"Tell me some stories," she said, "Like you would every night."

Daniel frowned as he thought, "What do you want a story about?"

"What you have been doing since we were last together," Sha're told him.

Daniel smiled settling beside her pulling her close and regaling her of a few of SG1's misadventures.

x

Janet stopped Teal'c from moving as she saw the couple sitting together laughing.

"Now there's a sight I never thought I'd see," Janet told him.

"It is indeed a wonderful sight," Teal'c replied, "However, once the child is born…"

"We do exactly as Colonel O'Neill has ordered," Janet reminded him, "Wait until the last second before you pull him away from her though."

Teal'c nodded as they moved to rejoin the young couple. Teal'c took Sha're's other hand as she breathed through her latest contraction.

"What happened after?" Sha're asked once the pain had subsided.

"Janet took Cassie in," Daniel continued with his story, "She's a great kid, you'll love her. Cassie will tell you everything about Earth she's learned."

"I hope I get to meet her," Sha're whispered before crying out, her contractions were coming closer and closer meaning that soon Ammonet would come forth.

"You will," Daniel promised, "Just breathe love."

"Tell me more," Sha're cried, "Tell me something to take my mind off this."

"Ah…" Daniel hesitated trying to think of something, "There was the time I touched a mirror on another planet."

"What happened?" Sha're gripped his hand tightly.

"I found the others had gone and left me, so I dialled home and when I got there everything was wrong," he told her as he rubbed her back.

"Wrong?" she asked.

"Well most of the people I knew were there…" Daniel continued his story.

x

Jack and Sam ran through the halls to the infirmary finding Teal'c waiting for them.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"The baby shall arrive momentarily," Teal'c told them, "Everything is ready."

Jack nodded, "Good. Does Daniel know what we're going to do?"

"I did not inform him," Teal'c said, "I believed it was better that he stayed focussed on helping Sha're through her labour."

"Good," Jack nodded, "Okay, Teal'c get ready to pull Daniel away from her. Sam get ready to call them to start up the Gate and I'll do the hard part."

"It's for the best sir," Sam reminded him.

"Tell that to me after we get her back properly," Jack grimaced.

"Stop it," Sha're screamed, "Please Dan'iel not yet."

"Trust us," Daniel whispered as he held her, "You have to push Sha're. That baby's coming and you have to push."

"The demon will return," Sha're cried tears streaming along her cheeks, "I do not want her to hurt you."

"She won't," Daniel promised, "Now push."

Sha're screamed in pain as she gave one final push, a baby's cry filled the air as her eyes flashed. Daniel felt Teal'c yank him back out of the way, Sam shouted 'now' over the phone as Jack pulled out a zat.

"Fools," Ammonet snarled before crying out as Jack fired on her and she collapsed unconscious.

"What the hell?" Daniel snapped at his best friend.

"Trust me," Jack said, "Teal'c grab her. I'll take her through Daniel you come with me. Carter you and Fraiser wait for us at the exit."

"Yes sir," both women said.

x

Daniel found himself ready before he could even take it in and couldn't stop the shaking as they started up the ramp towards the Gate Jack carrying an unconscious Sha're in his arms. Teal'c, Sam and Janet were already away through heading to the exit.

"Come on Daniel," Jack told him, "The sooner we do this the faster we get her back here and you two can take the baby home."

Daniel nodded taking a deep breath, "Okay."

* * *

Sha're sighed as she woke up completely confused. She was sore all over but alone in her head, Ammonet was gone.

"Finally," Janet said seeing Sha're awake, "I thought you were going to sleep another day."

"I have slept a full day?" Sha're looked at her amazed, "Ammonet is gone."

"Yep," Janet grinned, "We told you we'd get rid of her."

Sha're sighed in relief, "Where is Dan'iel?"

"He and the Colonel are cooing over the baby," Janet smiled, "I'll call him for you."

"My baby, he is alright?" worry filled her voice.

"Sha're, he is gorgeous," Janet told her the smile she wore becoming wider, "He has your eyes. Daniel's convinced he has your father's frown too."

Sha're laughed as Janet went to inform Daniel that Sha're was awake.

x

"Hi," Daniel grinned carrying a small bundle over to her, "How do you feel?"

"A little sore Dan'iel," she told him, "But I am free."

"Yes you are," Daniel gently kissed her before resting the boy in her arms; "Here's our son."

Sha're felt a thrill run through her as Daniel said 'our', "He looks a bit like Skaara."

"Wait till he cries then he looks exactly like Kasuf," Daniel told her sitting beside her.

"Thank you Dan'iel," Sha're whispered resting her head against his shoulder, "You are such a wonderful soul, to take him as your own."

"Well we said we'd have children after we'd been married a year," Daniel reminded her, "And now we have. So all we need is a name for him."

"An Earth name," Sha're told him, "I want to give him a name from his father's home."

Daniel grinned, "The others want to see you. Do you feel up to visitors?"

Sha're nodded and Daniel gave her a quick kiss before disappearing from the room. Alone with her son she looked down on him, "You have the most wonderful father my son. He loves you as his own and I love you too."

"Okay where is he?" Sam called as she entered the room with Teal'c and Jack.

Daniel led them over to the bed carefully taking the baby from Sha're, "Here he is."

"I told you he has her eyes," Jack grinned as he leaned over and hugged Sha're, "Nice to have you back sweetheart."

"Thank you," Sha're smiled tears filling her eyes, "Thank you all."

x

"What about Otto?" Jack asked with a flourished gesture.

"No," Daniel and Sam said in unison.

They were sitting in Jack's house with books of baby names around them, Sha're sat beside her husband with her son asleep in her arms, Jack was on Daniel's other side while Sam and Janet had the two seats, Teal'c sitting in a dining chair. In the past week since the baby had been born they hadn't been able to decide on a name so tonight they were celebrating Sha're's release from the infirmary and the name question had arisen again.

"Jack, we are not calling my son after a Simpson's character," Daniel grimaced at him.

"I always liked Montgomery," Jack protested.

"What about Jason?" Sam asked as they all ignored Jack.

"Nah," Daniel shook his head, "We don't want him called JJ all his life."

"Have you heard anything you like Sha're?" Teal'c asked pointedly to the child's mother.

"I believe he should be named for his father," Sha're told them.

"Another Daniel Jackson?" Jack grimaced, "Could be more than I can take."

"No," she laughed at Jack's horrified expression, "Nicholas."

"Nicholas?" Jack frowned before turning to his friend, "Is that what your middle name is?"

Daniel nodded.

"And this was embarrassing why?" Jack demanded; he'd spent weeks at one point trying to find out what N stood for before giving up, hoping he'd catch Daniel out one day.

"It wasn't," Daniel shrugged, "But it was so much fun watching you try to find out."

The others laughed as Jack pouted.

"So," Janet smiled, "Nicholas Jackson, or Nick?"

"I believe I like Nick," Sha're decided.

"Nick," Daniel smiled leaning over and kissing his wife, "I think it suits him."

"Nick," Sha're kissed her son's forehead.

"Well Nick Jackson," Jack raised his glass, "Welcome to the family."


End file.
